


in which Bruce thinks of the Doctor, and Tony is Tony

by Nausi



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Science Boyfriends, mentions of Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/pseuds/Nausi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Adnawun, a prompt from tumblr, Steal forever. Pre-slash, leading directly into the blossoming of slash perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which Bruce thinks of the Doctor, and Tony is Tony

They had been silent for hours, which happened when the music was up and Tony was wielding, or when Bruce was actually making some headway. Eventually though one of them always broke the silence. Banner's leg was starting to cramp and he was wondering if he could talk Tony into a Doctor Who marathon. Still he was more or less focused on his work. 

Which was why he did not notice the lack of the welder, or even the drop in music volume. Stark sauntered over to his partner's lab desk and put both hands on the edge of the table. He was amused by how absorbed Banner was, how he did not notice as Tony leaned into the pose right next to him, and opened his eyes wide.

"Banner."

Bruce looked up and was startled by the proximity of Tony, his softly glowing arc reactor, and those damn lashes. That was a losing battle, he always endeavored not to get lost in those bright brown eyes, but those damn perfect lashes always drew him in. 

His right hand went behind his head to scratch at his neck, "Ah, yeah Tony, what'd'you want?" Bruce slurred his words a little, nervous with the nearness of his friend.

Tony smiled, that crafty, promising smile of his and said smoothly, "I just, I thought you should know, you make me want to steal forever."

Bruce blinked, "Ah . . ." Don't let him get to you. Call him out! "Maybe you'll get an idea of how to do that, if you watch Doctor who with me tonight after lab."

"Are you asking me on a date Banner?" Tony's smile had lost it's mirth, but none of it's warmth or promise.

He took off his glasses and fidgeted with them a little before he met Tony's eyes, and their confounded lashes again. "Maybe, I mean . . ." Bruce pursed his lips and gathered his courage, "You know I've never asked a guy on a date before, but yeah. A date. To steal forever." Oh that was terrible Banner.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
